


Haitus (and kinda update too)

by LightningCloud9000



Category: Original Work
Genre: update
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 09:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13831167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: plz read





	Haitus (and kinda update too)

Hey guys! It's Lightning!

SO, I'm going on haitus until I have a more reliable way of uploading. 

Hopefully, I can buy a tablet or something that is more useful than my crummy 3ds. 

Speaking of which, my 3ds is falling apart and I really need a new one so, once I get a tablet, laptop, or some other way of posting, I will let you guys now.

Sorry for any inconvenience! (I'll still, hopefully, be able to read/reply to stories/comments)


End file.
